


I Hate You, I Love You

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (kinda), A DAB of LuNoct, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Doesn't Last, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Your Typical Boy Next Door, Older Characters, Pining, Prompto is essentially going to be an otaku in this fanfic, Rating May Change, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are neighbors that absolutely cannot stand each other. Whenever they see each other, they argue like children. There's even been a few times where they've gotten into physical fights. But, when unforeseen events happen in Noctis' life, they find themselves wanting to get closer?(Noctis and Prompto are both in their late 20's in this fic. I'd say 25.)





	1. Can You Feel The Hatred Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> *Falls to my knees* I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING IN LIFE ANYMORE. Promptis has officially taken over my life and nothing hurts. I cannot stop writing for them and UGH, this idea was stuck in my head so I had to get it out.
> 
> So, here it is. The Enemies to Lovers fic no one asked for.

"I'm late! I'm so late!" Prompto announces, running inside his apartment building, arms full of bags. "I'm going to miss the beginning of my show! Damn that line at the convenience store!"

 

He stops at the elevator and presses the up button on the wall and waits impatiently. He taps his foot, checking the time on his phone. It's 8:25 PM, he's got three minutes to get upstairs start, get the tv on, and start cooking his instant ramen.

 

It's Friday night, the night when King's Knight: The Animation, came on. He's been a loyal viewer since the day it first aired; he can't miss the first minutes of an episode!

 

Finally, the elevator dings and opens, "About time!" Prompto says, starting to rush forward, but then stops.

 

"Excuse me," the man on the elevator says. "It's common courtesy to let the person that is already in the elevator off before pushing your way in."

 

He looks over his bags and rolls his eyes. Ugh, NOT him. There in front of him stood his terrible, very rich, douchebag of a neighbor, in one his perfectly pressed suits. Noctis Caelum. He's got some blonde chick hanging off his arm, most likely his girlfriend. He's got to admit, she's not too bad looking, but why the hell would a beautiful woman like her, wanna date a snob like him? He guesses she doesn't have standards.

 

Prompto scowls at him, "Yeah, well like I was supposed to know that you and your rich ass were going to be in here." He rolls his eyes and steps to the side. "Terribly sorry, your Majesty."

 

Noctis steps out of the elevator with the woman, "How unfortunate of me to see your dumb face before leaving," he says, giving him a sharp look. "Like I don't see you enough."

 

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," Prompto backs into the elevator. "I was having a damn good night, minus missing the first few minutes of my show, but then you show up."

 

"Well, let me not get in the way of you watching your kid's show and playing with your little dolls any longer." Noctis snaps, nodding his head towards the other plastic bag in his hand.

 

He is obviously talking about the figure Prompto has bought earlier. And the "kid's show" he's referring to, is the anime he is about to go watch. Prompto rolls his eyes and stops the elevator door before it closes, "It's a _figure_ ," he says firmly. "A collectible. It's my hobby, you know the things that you don't have. Oh wait, I'm sorry you do! You like to see how long you can hold that stick up your ass!"

 

Noctis turns toward him, "You wanna run that by me again?"

 

"Noctis, let's just go," the blonde woman says, tugging on his arm. "We have reservations, and, we need to talk, remember?"

 

Prompto moves his hand from the door, "Oooh, she wants to "talk". It's over for you dude. She probably wants to talk about your dick size and how low your performance in bed is."

 

The woman gasps and flushes with embarrassment. Anger burns in Noctis' eyes as lunges toward him, "If you don't get the fu-!"

 

He gets cut off by the elevator door closing, Prompto smirks in pride. Noctis thinks he's all that and then some just because he's rich and shit. He had just had to get the last word.

 

He sighs, pushes the three button, and leans against the wall; gods he so wishes that he didn't live next door to that asshat. But unfortunately, at the moment, he has no choice. You see the apartment has tenants with various incomes; it wasn't always like this, it used to be _just_ low to average income apartment complex. It wasn't until another owner bought the building that everything began to change. What happened was, the new owner kicked out hundreds of tenants on the upper floors, and afterward started renovating rooms. These renovated became available for higher-income tenants. So, the higher you go in the building, the fancier and more expensive the apartments are.

 

Prompto lives on the third floor with the average income tenants; his floor was one of the lucky levels that avoided renovation. This information probably leads you to question his situation; if Noctis is wealthy, what is he doing down on the third floor, living next door to him? Well, there was an accident up in his fancy dancy, tenth-floor penthouse and so he had to be moved down to a lower floor temporarily. And quote, unquote, conveniently, the only available apartment was the one next door to his.

 

To be honest, at first, he had nothing against the guy. As in the matter of fact, he gained a bit of a crush on him. He would always admire him from afar, watching him through his peephole as he left to do whatever job it is he does. He listened to the sound of his voice through the cheap walls. He would also pretend to be out of or in need of things, just to go over and see his pretty face.

 

When he gained enough courage to ask him to hang out one day, his reply was, _"Sorry, you're not quite.... someone I'd hang out with. I'm fine just being neighbors with you for a while."_ and after he said his piece, he shut the door right in his face.

 

Needless to say, Prompto was hurt. He doesn't have that much confidence in the first place. For him to put himself out there like that and just to get instantly rejected, really damaged his confidence. In the end, his hurt turned into bitterness, and his bitterness turned to hatred. He completely and utterly loathed the guy now; Noctis did quickly catch onto this and began to act just as resentful towards him.

 

"Can't wait for him to go back to his stupid little haven," Prompto mutters, exiting the elevator as it opens. "Those repairs cannot be done fast enough."

 

That's another thing! What the hell did he do to cause almost a month and a half's worth of repairs? Probably something reckless and stupid; that's what most people are best known for their recklessness and stupidity, because 'hey, I got money why not?!'

 

Prompto approaches his apartment and sets the bags on the ground; he takes a glance at his phone as he fishes his house key from his pocket, "Huh, already missed the first two minutes and the opening of King's Knight. Stupid, rich boy. Can't wait for you to be gone." He unlocks the door, quickly scoops up his bags, and goes inside.

 

"The sooner that idiot's gone, the better."


	2. Everything's About To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis world is getting ready to be flipped upside down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys what's up? I'm back after a very long holiday break! Holy flying chocobos it's been so long. I'm going to start trying to update this fic, and Then Along Came Prompto regularly like I planned last year. I have a lot of down time at the moment so it's not something that's going to be a big issue for me. Everything should be a go for me especially since the holidays are over! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one! 
> 
> \- AJD
> 
> P.S. - Noctis is a bit of an asshole for a while in this fic, but that won't be permanent. Trust me and stay with me. XD

The drive to their destination is awkward and painfully quiet. If Noctis is correct, it's probably because of that idiot back at his apartment. It's just his luck that he had encountered him right when they were leaving. He knows that he embarrassed Luna with his dumbass remarks.

 

"Listen, Luna; I'm sorry about... well, about back there," Noctis says slowly, looking towards her as they pull into the restaurant's parking lot. "That guy is just an idiot."

 

And gods he can't express this enough.

 

Noctis can hardly wait to have that blonde menace out of his hair. He's already been dealing with him a month and a half too long.

 

You know, the funny thing about it is that the guy had been okay in his book at first. When Noctis saw him, he greeted him. When the blonde looked like he needed help, he obliged. Noctis even tolerated the little annoyances. He endured through it when the volume of his tv was a little too high. He was cool with lending him things, like tools, he didn't have. Noctis was even okay with how loud he sang in the mornings - and that _really_ says something.

 

Now though, Noctis has little to no patience with him. Since the day Noctis had turned down the invitation to hang out with him, his annoying neighbor drastically changed his whole attitude towards him.

 

Talk about not taking rejection well.

 

"It's quite alright," Luna replies, her eyes remaining forward. Noctis waits for her to say more, but she doesn't. He parks and clears his throat deciding to keep their conversation going, "I'm, um sorry we haven't been spending much time together lately."

 

As stated before, Noctis and Luna haven't seen each other in a month. Noctis has been busy with work, and Luna has been occupied with school and her own life. They just didn't have the time like they used to anymore. Phone calls and texts were even scarce nowadays. 

  
"I understand," she pauses, then adds. "I feel that we shouldn't have gone out."

 

"What do you mean? I thought this is what you wanted." Noctis quirks a brow.

 

"I... honestly just wanted to talk to you," Luna turns towards him, and takes a breath. "The dinner reservations weren't necessary."

 

Noctis turns toward her. "Um, alright. Well, let's talk then. What's up?" He has to ask because he has no idea what's running through her head right now.

 

"Noctis, dear, we've been together a while now," Luna begins as she takes his hands in her's.

 

"Yeah, seven months."

 

"Yes, well, I don't believe that we will continue to -to be together beyond that."

 

Noctis is quiet; he can't believe what he hears right now. Is Luna breaking up with him? After all that they have been through together? After all that he has done for her? He laughs and shakes his head, "Are you serious?" Noctis questions. "You're breaking up with me?"

 

The blonde looks away, casting her head downward, "I'm sorry, Noctis. This, us... we're just not working anymore," she answers. "I haven't seen you in a month, almost two. And we've barely communicated. Even when I try to reach out to you, you're busy or too tired even to answer."

 

Yeah, it's true, but that isn't even *his fault. He and his father's company - Caelum Marketing - has been thriving and doing the best it ever has. The business is currently outdoing its competitors, almost every day they earn a new client, every day they grow.

 

Honestly, he thinks Luna should be happy for him because ultimately, his success would benefit her too. "Luna look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put work in place of us. I just-"

 

"It's okay, I understand," she interrupts as she let's go of his hands. "The business is important to you."

 

"Do you wanna at least talk about this?" Noctis offers. "I'm sure we could work something out."

 

Luna shakes her head, "I don't believe it would change much, Noctis." she begins. "You see, I've met someone."

 

Noctis closes his eyes and scoffs; well, his father had warned him that something like this might happen, "So what? Have you been cheating on me?"

 

The blonde shakes her head and looks back at him, "No, of course not! Noctis why would you think I'd ever do such a thing?" Luna questions defensively. "I've remained faithful to you all this time!"

 

"Okay, sorry. No need to get so huffy." Noctis turns his head away. He doesn't get why she's getting all touchy and upset; if anything _he_ should be the one that should be getting upset. Not only is she ending one of the longest relationships he has had but is also digging him a hole. It's a deep and broad hole where his dad is seated at the bottom of it, waiting to give him a lecture about this entire matter.

 

A lecture... damn. Noctis almost twenty-six years old and still getting lectures. Gods, it's all ridiculous. Thinking about it now, his dad has never lectured him as much as he has in this last year.

 

"If I'm honest, I should be the one concerned about _that_ matter!" Luna exclaims. "Women flock to you, even men turn there heads when you walk by them. And you're so arrogant about everything now, that I wouldn't look past you being unfaithful. I _can't_ look past it!"

 

Noctis rolls his eyes, "Don't you think you're acting overdramatic? Like I'd have the time to cheat."

 

"That's another thing about you, Noctis! You aren't the same man I fell in love with. You're cold and distant, and all you think about is work!" Luna shouts. "You've become someone I almost despise being around."

 

Noctis feels resentment bubbling up in his chest, but he isn't going to shout. He isn't going to argue with her. It's just plain pointless; if Luna wants to end things with him, fine. So be it.

 

"If I don't make you happy anymore, then go be with whoever you're so into now," he turns back toward her. Luna's face burns with anger, her eyes filled with hurt, but somehow he doesn't let it get to him. "As in the matter of fact, call him up right now. You two can take our reservations and have a nice time. You're welcome."

 

Luna takes off her seatbelt, "You know, I think I may just do that." She opens the car door and steps out of the vehicle. "Good-bye, Noctis. I hope somehow you will begin to see there's more to life than just your job and money again."

 

She slams the car door shut and storms off. Noctis sighs loudly and leans his head back against his headrest, "I really should have seen that coming," Noctis says to himself.

 

But honestly, though, it's not too big a blow to him. He feels a tiny ping of hurt since this was his first long-lasting relationship, but he feels nothing more. Things with Luna weren't working anymore and in more ways than one.

 

They were plainly going in opposite directions in life.

 

Luna seemed to focus on the small, insignificant things in life. She would always try to get him to think the same way. 'Stop and smell the roses sometimes, Noctis.' she would tell him. But Noctis didn't have time to stop, not when there were places to go and things to do. Profits to make and clients to sign on.

 

And if he's going to be *brutally honest here; he wasn't even sure of his feelings for her anymore. It's not that he didn't like her, sure he liked her. But when it came to *love, when it came to saying 'I love you' to her, it was almost like he was forcing himself to say it.

 

Noctis doesn't quite know why he wasn't the first to break up with her. Probably to keep his dad happy.

 

Either way, it's over and for the best... though damnit Noct's lying if isn't slightly concerned about the aftermath. And he's *not just thinking about his dad's lecture that's undeniably going to come. Now he's thinking about all the snarky remarks he is going to be getting from that damn nerd. He was joking about he and Luna breaking up earlier but ended up hitting the nail right on the head.

 

Noctis scowls. Now _he's_ someone that's _especially_ not going to let him live this down.

 

* * *

 

 

It's needlessly to say, Noctis does end up facing one of the two people that were going to ride on him about the events that occurred earlier. Fortunately, it wasn't that blonde pain in the ass he'd thought he would face when he got home. But, unfortunately - three hours later - he's getting an incoming call from his dad.

 

Did he learn about his break-up with Luna that quickly? Did Luna call him up and tell him? Does he have some secret spy watching his every move?

 

Regardless of the reason, Noctis feels like he knows.

 

"What's up, dad? You don't normally call at this time of night." He says casually when he finally answers the phone.

 

"I know," He begins. "But the matter I'd like to speak to you about needs to be addressed sooner rather than later."

 

"Somethin' the matter?" Noctis asks.

 

Yep, he definitely knows.

 

Regis is silent for a few moments, then replies, "I know your personal matters are none of my concern," he starts. "But, I just got off the phone with Luna not to long ago to see how your date went. She told me you two were no longer together."

 

Noctis sighs and runs a hand down his face. Ah, so _he called Luna_. "It's true," Noctis answers. "It wasn't working out anymore. She met someone else, and she isn't happy with me."

 

"I told you about that, son. I told you if you kept putting work above her, this would be the result,"

 

"I know," he simply says. "It's not as if I can go back and change things now though."

 

The older man sighs deeply. Noctis can tell in his voice alone that he's pretty upset. He doesn't understand why though. It's not like he'll be single forever. He'll have other relationships, he's sure of it.

 

"I know you can't,"

 

"Besides, I don't need things like relationships distracting me right now, anyway," Noctis tells him. "The company is growing and thriving. You need me now more than ever."

 

"Noctis, do you even realize-" His dad's tone comes off a little harder than Noctis expects. He almost sounds angry with him. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Regis says with a sigh.

 

"Hate to do what? What are you talking about?"

 

"After careful consideration, I've decided... I'm buying your share of the business and letting you go."

 

Noctis' eyes widen, and his heart feels as if it has stopped, "Y-you're what?" He leans forward and runs a hand through his hair,  ** _Is he honestly doing all this over a dumb break-up?_**

 

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

 

"I'm afraid I am," Regis says firmly. "Noctis, I feel you have changed so much over these few years. Each year you seem to grow more domineering. You have begun to lose sight of the important things in life."

 

"The company's important to me!" Noctis exclaims. He's shaking; he doesn't know if it's out of anger or fear or out of some other stupid emotion. "You can't let me go, dad! Who's going to do the things I do?"

 

"I am more than capable of hiring someone to replace you," Regis continues. "I don't want to see you become like I did all those years ago. I don't want you to bare regrets as I do."

 

"I'm not like you!" He argues, standing up. "I'm not the same person!"

 

"I have made my decision."

 

Noctis balls up his fist and grits his teeth; he can't believe this, he just can't believe this! His father resumes, "I know you will resent me for doing this at first. But, I'm doing this for your own good." Yeah, he's pretty sure this isn't 'for his own good.' Noctis even surer he's acting unfairly.

 

"You're making a mistake."

 

"I'm more than certain that I'm not."

 

Noctis feels like he's going to be fucking sick. This cannot be happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to get in touch with me? Let's be friends on Discord! ----> AJ  
> Have a request or want to talk on Tumblr? ----> aj-diamond
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
